What Was Missing
by L'Vanna
Summary: After turning down Ron’s marriage proposal, Hermione finds what she was missing with the person she least suspected. DH,EWE. Written for Dynonugget in the Hermione Fic Exchange. Rated M for a reason!


It was a typical Sunday dinner at the Weasley's, or so Hermione thought as she sat at her usual place at the table. The high noise level that was the norm at the Weasley's table had lowered since Fred's death at the Battle of Hogwarts. It had been a year now since the Dark Lord's demise, along with many loved ones. The grief would always be there, but people were finally rebuilding their lives. Mrs Weasley, Molly, as she now insisted Hermione and Harry call her, had platters piled high with food on the table. Harry and Ginny sat next to each other and Hermione sat opposite them next to Ron.

Ron… he changed too after the war, oh, he was still clueless at times, and she swore nothing could affect his appetite. Still though, there was something different about him, but she supposed the same could be said for all of them. They had been dating for the last ten months now, it was nice and she did love Ron in her own way but… there was something missing. She couldn't quite put her finger on what it was, though and she had a feeling that Ron was going to bring up the subject of marriage. She knew that if he asked, she would have to turn him down.

"Hey, Hermione," Ron said as he swallowed the last bit of roasted potato. "How about we go for a walk, it's a nice night out."

"Maybe after I help your mum with the dishes."

"There's no need, dear. You two lovebirds go on and enjoy the stars," said Molly. Hermione noticing her wink at Ron. IWhat in the world was that for?/I thought Hermione as Ron took her hand and led her out the rear door.

It was a beautiful night, the stars shining brightly in the cloudless sky, and the not quite full moon helping light the way around the garden. The moon made her think of Remus, and how much they all missed Tonks and him. Ron led her to a bench near the rear wall of the garden and they sat. He placed his arm around her shoulder and drew her closer.

"We've known each other a long time, haven't we, Hermione."

"Yes, eight years now."

"And we've been officially dating for almost a year."

"Ten months."

"Well, close enough to a year. I've been doing a lot of thinking lately about the future… our future to be exact."

A sense of dread came over Hermione, she had an awful feeling Ron was about to ask her to marry him. "So have I actually," she said hoping she had made the right decision.

"Really, Hermione? I've been thinking that it's time we..."

"Ron… please, don't ask what I think you're about to ask. I'm not ready for that step, we're both too young and well I do love you but…"

"You don't love me that way?"

Hermione sighed and shook her head. "I don't think so, maybe at one time, but I don't know when that changed. I'm sorry."

"Yea, I know. Why didn't you say something sooner?"

"I was hoping that maybe my feelings would change again… but they didn't."

"Maybe if we just take things slower?"

"I don't think that will help, we really don't have much in common except Harry and the war. Please don't hate me, Ron," said Hermione as tears started to well up.

Ron sighed, his eyes taking in the sad face of his now ex-girlfriend. "I don't think I could ever hate you, Hermione, but right now… I really think it would be a good idea if we kept our distance from each other," he said as he stood up. "I'll always love you."

Hermione watched as Ron walked back to the Burrow. He looked so heartbroken that the tears she tried to hold back now streaked down her face. She was weeping hard when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her and drew her close to a familiar shoulder. "Shhh, it's okay, Hermione. You did the right thing."

"Harry," was all she could say as wept into his shoulder.

"Ron will be fine and so will you, it'll just take a bit of time," he said as he consoled his friend.

--

Days later and Hermione was still feeling awful about what happened, so awful, that she decided to try to drown her guilt in alcohol. She sat on the stool at the Leaky Cauldron, well into her fourth Firewhiskey when a **he** crashed her party of one.

"Granger?"

"Oh, God. Don't start with me, Malfoy," said Hermione as she knocked back the rest of her drink and gestured to Tom for another.

"What's the matter, Granger, did Weasley dump you?" he said jokingly.

Hermione glanced over her shoulder at the blond wizard. "Actually I dumped him," she said as he took the seat next to her.

Draco was a bit shocked at her revelation. Everyone always thought that Weasel and Granger would marry and have a gaggle of little redheaded know-it-alls. Perhaps this was his chance with her. He had a crush on her years ago in school and still found her quite attractive and she was as smart as he was. "So, this is a celebration! Tom, another round here, and I'll have what she's having," he called out as he watched the sad eyed witch. "Having second thoughts, are you?"

Hermione shook her head. "No, it was the right thing to do. We don't have much in common, really." Hermione took a sip of the drink Tom set down before her. "Why do you care anyway, Malfoy?"

"I don't, really, but I'm surprised there hasn't been gossip about it yet," he said with a sly grin.

Hermione's eyes flared with anger. "My life is not fodder for gossip for you and your friends."

She watched as his face became sombre, as though she wounded him with her words.

"I don't have any friends, Granger. A multitude of acquaintances is more like it."

Hermione sat wondering if all this Firewhiskey was a good idea, she was actually feeling sorry for Malfoy. "I find that hard believe, you're young, rich, good looking…" _Merlin, I really need to put this Firewhiskey down!_

Draco grinned like a cat who found the cream. "You think I'm good looking, Granger? I never knew you felt that way," he said teasingly.

Hermione moaned. "No, I… well… you…, oh sod it!" she said taking a long sip from her glass.

"Such language, Granger, and you a Gryffindor," he said as he watched her blush.

"We're not in school anymore you know, houses no longer count and I've said worse."

Draco grinned as he took a sip watching Hermione over the rim of his glass trying to compose herself. _Come on, Draco gather your courage and just say it._ "Well, if it helps I do find you attractive also," he said as Hermione's head spun around to face him. "I did have a bit of crush on you after you punched me in our third year." Draco grinned. "You have a hell of a right hook for a girl."

Hermione tried to suppress her laugh. "You deserved it, you know. You were such a prat."

"Yea," he nodded in agreement, "but a good looking prat," he said smirking at her.

Hermione couldn't help herself when she saw the smirk on his face she laughed.

Draco noticed her laughter attracting the attention of the other patrons. He didn't think it would do her reputation good if word got around that Potter's friend were seen at the Leaky getting pissed. "This place is getting a bit crowded perhaps you'd care to go somewhere a bit more… private?"

"And where would that be? Your place?"

"If you like," he said with a lop-sided smile.

"No, thank you, my last visit to Malfoy Manor was not exactly pleasant."

"I didn't have the manor in mind, besides I don't live there anymore. It doesn't hold pleasant memories for me either," he said. "Look, Granger I'd rather not talk about this here, would you like to go for a walk?"

Hermione was intrigued that Draco no longer lived in his family home. Wondering why piqued her curiosity. "I'll probably regret this later, but all right."

The two walked up and down Diagon Alley for two hours talking about everything; Draco's decision to leave home and get his own place, Hermione's decision to turn down Ron's marriage proposal, their days at Hogwarts, and even the time Hermione spent in the manor's dungeons. People stared at them holding hands and Draco was sure that his parents would hear about it and ergo he would hear from them. He didn't care though, he was having a wonderful time with Hermione.

Hermione found that she didn't regret taking a walk with Draco, nor was she self-conscious about him taking her hand in his. She was pleased to find that he had grown up quite a lot since the war, or maybe because of it. It helped that they shared some common interests and he could hold up his end of a conversation. Therefore, when he asked her if she would go out to dinner with him the next night she accepted readily.

He walked Hermione back to the Leaky Cauldron kissing her cheek before Apparating back to his home. "I'll pick you up around seven, if that's okay."

Hermione smiled and nodded. "That's fine. I'll see you then, Draco," she said.

"Until tomorrow, Hermione," he said and with a slight turn and pop, he was gone.

--

The next afternoon Hermione was frantic, she failed to ask Draco where he was taking her so she didn't know what to wear. She finally decided on the old stand-by, her little black dress with the matching full-length cloak lined in lavender silk. Hermione hadn't felt this nervous since she took her N.E.W.T.'s. "A hot bath, that's what I need," she said. Turning on the tap, she added some crushed chamomile flowers to sooth her nerves. She settled herself into a nice hot bath to relax before her night out with Draco. Her thoughts still held firmly to the subject of her date. _I can't believe I actually agreed to go on a date with Draco Malfoy,_ she thought as the soothing water melted the tension in muscles. A smile came to her face as she recalled their talk as they walked hand in hand down Diagon Alley.

Draco had made reservations earlier that day at The Hanging Garden requesting their best table. _The Malfoy name may not hold the sway it used to,_ he thought, _but the Malfoy galleons still speak volumes._ He was nervous about their upcoming date as well, as he stood under the hot stream of water in his shower. He recalled how soft and warm her hand felt in his, her smile that could light up a room. Oh how her jumper displayed her full breasts, and those trousers that showed off those wonderful curves. The last thought brought a moan to his throat, the memory causing a physical reaction. "Hermione," he called out as he fisted his erection stroking slowly, imagining what it would be liked to have his hands and mouth on those glorious mounds. He always imagined that she would be a vocal lover. Oh, how he would love to make her scream out his name. Draco's thoughts became more lascivious as his baser instincts took over, imagining Hermione writhing under him. He stroked his erection hard and fast spilling his seed in the shower as he pictured Hermione coming with him.

It was seven on the dot when he Apparated to Hermione's door. He straightened his robes and checked his hair before knocking.

Hermione felt the wards on her flat shift signalling that someone had approached her home. She looked at her clock and knew it had to be Draco. She took a quick look in her mirror to make sure she looked okay. "You'll knock his socks off, dear," said the enchanted mirror. "I hope so." Hermione responded as she heard a knock on her door.

Draco was shifting from one foot to the other as he nervously waited for the door to open. When it did, he was speechless as he beheld a most lovely sight. She was wearing a black dress that came to just above her knees, and clung to her in all the right places. The neckline was just low enough to reveal a hint of cleavage. She had her hair pinned up showing off her neck and he longed to explore the expanse of skin with his lips.

Hermione was almost as speechless as Draco was, the grey robes were the perfect colour for him, and the cut showed just how much he had grown. Hermione almost drooled as she took in his broad chest and shoulders. _My God, he looks good enough to eat,_ she thought as she met his eyes and saw the he too, was taking in her appearance. "Is this dress all right, or do I need to change? You didn't say where we were going."

Her question jarred him back to his senses. "Oh… er… no, no you don't need to change. What you're wearing is perfect. I wanted our destination to be a surprise."

"Well then let me get my cloak and we can leave," she said as she grabbed the garment from the rack next to the door.

Draco took the cloak from her and placed it on her shoulders, his hand sliding across the soft skin of her neck. He felt her shudder under his touch and hoped that was a good sign. As she turned to him, he offered her his arm. "Shall we?" he said.

Hermione placed her hand around the crook of his offered arm and smiled up at him. "Ready whenever you are."

A quick Side-Along Apparition and they stood in front of the restaurant.

"You're taking me to The Hanging Garden? Oh, I've heard the food is exquisite here," Hermione said, excited and impressed with Draco's selection.

Draco was relieved that Hermione was pleased with the restaurant he chose, he feared she might feel he was being too pretentious.

The evening was going better then either could have hoped. After a scrumptious dinner and a sinfully rich desert, they went out onto the terrace where a small Wizarding quartet was playing. The music was soft and sensuous and Hermione found herself melting into Draco's arms as he led her expertly around the dance floor.

"I didn't know you could dance so well, Hermione."

"I could say the same thing," she said as she rested her cheek against his chest.

Draco stopped dancing and just swayed with her to the music as he brought her palm to his mouth and kissed it.

His actions startled Hermione as she raised her head and looked at him as he continued placing kisses on various points of her hand and wrist.

Draco could feel her pulse beginning to race with each new kiss. He looked down at her, her eyes staring at him in amazement. Placing her hand onto his shoulder, he slipped his hand around her waist bringing her flush against him. He then brought his lips to her face and kissed her cheek, her nose, and then her forehead before resting his chin on top of her head.

Hermione heard him sigh contentedly as his hand rubbed her back gently and she allowed herself to relax further in his embrace.

One dance led into another and another as they stayed on the floor still swaying to the music. Draco thought he could have stayed this way all evening, just holding her and moving to the soft music. Hermione's feet though had begun to protest.

"Would you mind if we sat this song out? My feet need to rest."

"Of course, your wish is my command," he said as he led her off the dance floor.

Draco found an empty table in a quiet, dark corner, a thick wall of ivy blocking them from the view of others. The next thing Hermione knew they were all over each other. Hands and mouths explored every millimetre of exposed skin. She could feel her knickers becoming soaked and she ached with want as her hand skimmed over Draco's erect cock. She never felt this wanton with anyone else… this is what was missing with Ron. Sex with Ron was nice, but she never had this aching desperation, this want… need to have him in her.

"Gods, Hermione. I want you," he said as his mouth once again descended on hers.

"Me too…" Hermione responded as they came up for air. "My place or yours?"

"Mine," he said as his hand caressed her thigh. "It's closer."

Draco quickly paid the bill and collected their cloaks as they made haste to the public Apparition Point. Hermione held onto him tightly as he Apparated them both to his bedroom in his home.

With a wave of his wand both of them were naked. He once again took her in his arms and kissed her as he backed her up to the bed. Lifting her, she wrapped her legs around his waist as placed his knee on the mattress and gently laid her down beneath him. He could feel the heat and wetness of her arousal as his cock came in contact with her nether lips. Draco had to hold himself back from just sheathing himself within her. "So beautiful," Draco said as he kissed her neck and slowly made his way down to her full, soft breasts. As his mouth took in one of her nipples, she moaned loudly, her hand as if by its own accord grabbed hold to his hair and held him there.

"Draco… Gods yes," she cried as electricity shot straight down her belly to her centre. His cock lying against her pussy jerked as her hips rose in response. His hand drifted down between her legs, his finger insinuating itself between her swollen and wet lips. As he explored her wet folds, he found her hardened clit and proceeded to rub it as she came apart under him.

"Please… I need you in me… now," she pleaded, feeling as if she would die if she didn't have him in her and soon.

"So impatient, mon amour," he said in a low voice as he slipped a finger into her finding her more then ready.

Hermione moaned as she felt his finger penetrating her. Her mind so lost in a lustful fog that she didn't hear his term of endearment.

"Quelque chose pour vous, mon coeur," he whispered as he guided himself to her opening and slowly entered her. "Oh, Merlin, Hermione… Gods you feel so good." He never imagined in his wildest dreams that being in her would feel this good.

Hermione felt as if she was in heaven. "Please…," she said as she moved her hips urging him to set a rhythm.

Draco watched her face as he slowly drove in and out of her making sure he was satisfying her.

"Gods, Draco… faster… harder… please…"

As Draco complied with her pleading wish, he felt his self-control begin to wane. It wasn't long before each were on the verge of coming apart in each other's arms. "Hermione… I'm…," Draco moaned as he buried his face in her neck.

"Oh, Gods… me too," Hermione responded as she felt her world shatter.

There were many more dates after that and a year later Draco proposed to Hermione with his parent's blessings.

--

Authors Notes: This was written for the HermioneSmut exchange. The recipient was Dynonugget. Much thanks to my beta, Nicole. Reviews are very welcomed... in fact I **highly** encourage them. grin

mon amour – my love

Quelque chose pour vous, mon coeur – Anything for you, my heart


End file.
